Coming Over for Christmas
by 90 Eyes
Summary: When Camie comes over to UA, Bakugou tries to keep her away from the crazier side of 1A.


It was about a week before Christmas. Yet another school term was already coming to an end, and for the first-years, they were already a few months closer to the end of their freshman year at UA. However, Katsuki Bakugou had been plagued with other things on his mind. 

'What's up with you, Kacchan?' asked Denki Kaminari, out of concern. 'You've been looking pretty tense the entire day, even more so than usual.'

'If it's about your mom suddenly coming to the school, I understand,' said Mina Ashido. 'I've been there.'

'It's not that, Pinky!' he grumbled.

'Let me guess,' Hanta Sero suggested. 'Mount Lady's gonna interrupt her activities, stomp over to UA and...'

'What does my shitty cousin even have to do with this?'

'Look, we can't help you if you're not gonna tell us.'

'Why would you even want to know, Jamming-whey? You won't take me seriously if I just...'

'Consider yourself lucky that you're not that vine girl from 1B,' said Eijirou Kirishima. 'Otherwise, we would just turn you into a walking Christmas tree until you tell...'

'Fine! If you want to know so much shit, I'll tell you. That illusion chick from Shiketsu wants to go on a date with me.'

'Ooh, a date!' squee'd Mina.

'Let me guess? Camie, right?' asked Kaminari.

'That's not all,' Bakugou continued. 'She also wants to meet one of my 'mad lit ting' classmates, whatever she says. If she comes here and sees the nutcases that you lot are, she'll never let me live it down. Especially if the fucking little grapehead tries to motorboat her tits.'

'To be fair, you're no better than us,' snarked Kirishima. 'Why don't you try introducing one of the sanest classmates to us? You have plenty of options.'

'Like...'

'Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, Tokoyami,' listed Sero. 'Don't call us crazy because of a few people.'

'Not too sure, Daft Punk. Ponytail's a bit iffy, what with her issues and all. Bird Boy's chill, but Dark Shadow will just scare her off. And the tail boy is just boring as fuck, why even mention him?'

'This is just the tip of the iceberg,' said Mina. 'We'll leave the rest to you. She is your girlfriend after all.' 

And so, Bakugou spent the next couple of days asking his more normal classmates, as he put it, if they wanted to meet Camie. To his luck, most of them either balked at just the thought of Camie or still couldn't believe that he was dating. The ones who didn't backed off, making up any kind of reasonable excuses they could think of. Eventually, he found himself walking up to the last person he would ask: Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya. He walked up to the green-haired kid's door and opened it, not bothering to knock in typical Bakugou fashion. 

'Kacchan!' Midoriya yelped. 'What brings you here?'

'It hurts me when I say this, but I need a favor from you, Deku,' he said.

'What favor is it?'

'Well, I have someone coming over to meet me. It's that fucking crazy girl from Shiketsu, and she...'

'You mean, the one who tried...'

'Look, that wasn't her! The point is, she's seeing me for Christmas and she also wants to introduce herself to one of the class. Everyone else either didn't want to come close to her, or they're just freaks. Since you're plain as fuck, you'd be the right person.'

'Well, the thing is, I've already made plans with Uraraka for Christmas Eve, and I don't know how else we can accommodate them.'

'Well then, adapt! Just like All Might says. Go for a double date thing.'

'I would like to, Kacchan, but Uraraka looks like the clingy jealous type. If she sees me and that girl together, she'll never let me live it down.'

'Well then, she'll understand on the day itself. If not, sucks for you.' 

When the evening of Christmas Eve had come around, Midoriya couldn't feel more shaken up. Not only was he truly personally meeting Camie after all that happened during the licence exam, but he also found himself in a double date. He was glad that Ochako Uraraka understood what was up, but there was more on his mind. Even Bakugou had his own worries as usual.

'She'll be coming any minute now,' he told Midoriya and Uraraka. 'Now I want you two on your best behaviour; don't ruin this for me!'

'Calm down, Bakugou,' said Uraraka. 'You're already talking like your mom!'

'I'm nothing like that hoe, OK? I just don't want Miss Illusion to believe that everyone in my class is literally fucking nuts. As much as I hate saying this, you're one of the few people I can actually stand. If one of you steps down on line, I'll never forgive both of you.'

'That's just stretching it right now. Why don't we just focus on the rest of the day? After all, it's supposed to be special.'

'Special my ass, round face.' 

Before he could continue, Bakugou heard someone knocking the doors to the 1A dorms. When he answered it, he was surprised to see that there was no one standing on the doorway. Typical, he thought to himself. Feeling his time was wasted, he walked back up to where he was.

'Hi fam!' greeted Camie Utsushimi, who had somehow let herself in and was already socializing with Midoriya and Uraraka.

'What the hell, illusion chick?' he asked, startled. 'How the fuck did you get in?'

'Simples. The door was locked, so I used the back door instead,' she answered, nonchalantly.

'The fuck? Last time I put Invisi-bitch on door duty,' he muttered to himself.

'What was that?'

'Nothing. Let's just get out of here; this building is boring.' 

Within minutes, the two couples were already out in the streets of Tokyo. Christmas Eve was a day for couples to get out, get some time to themselves and enjoy themselves. Even if there was no snow, it was already beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Anywhere they went, the shops were lined up with tinsel and holly, and little Christmas trees were perched nearby the door.

'Hey Deku,' said Uraraka as she nudged Midoriya. 'You know that you could easily grow a Christmas tree out of your hair.'

'Really?' he asked. 'You think we can also put a star on top of it?'

'Definitely! And we can throw plenty of lights and decorations on it, you can walk around with your Christmas tree hair and we'll be all, "Take that, vine girl!" when we walk past everyone in 1B.'

'Great, now you're starting to sound like that copycat asshole from the other class,' complained Bakugou. 'Only I'm supposed to be our class's counterpart.'

'Counterpart of what?' asked Camie.

'It's complicated.'

'Boi, why don't you just chill? It's Christmas; you should let loose cos shit's lit.'

'The only thing I'd get you for Christmas is a dictionary, so you can lose that shitty way of talking.'

'Eh, you're, like, already used to it, y'know what I'm saying?'

'Cut that out too. That shit's embarrassing.' 

Later on, they sat down on a nearby bench to relax for a few minutes and to gaze at the starlight above them.

'You know,' Camie began to speak. 'I'm gonna be real, Baku-fam. Your bro and sis are actually some of the most wicked people this gal has met.'

'You actually mean that?' he answered.

'Yeah I do. If I didn't, you'd obviously know, innit?'

'I'm glad to hear that you truly appreciate us,' said Uraraka. 'We kind of thought that you were just a seriously freaky weirdo after all that happened...'

'No, no. That wasn't me back then. I'm less weird than that.'

'Oh, really?'

'Shut up, Baku-fam. So who wants some damn KFC tonight?'

'But there'll be no space for us,' said Midoriya. 'All the restaurants will be full tonight.'

'Calm your life, bro. I know a place where we can go; food's on me.'

'I'm not too sure. For all we know, it'll be a... shithole, as Bakugou would say.'

'Heh heh. Looks like a bit of Baku-fam is rubbing off on you, gravity sis.' 

Following Camie's street smarts, the dating squad headed down to a KFC not far from where they were sitting. Since the night was long, and Christmas morning was literally on the horizon, it was far from the last stop. They still felt like walking around the city aimlessly.

'That was amazing!' exclaimed Midoriya. 'Thank you for making this possible, Camie.'

'Ayyy, there's nothing I would do for you lot down at UA,' said Camie. 'I'd just like to meet the rest of your fellow peeps.'

'I think we can introduce you to some of the less crazy ones,' said Uraraka, as Bakugou was internally grumbling.

'No no, it's aight. I like crazy; show me everyone in your class.'

'Alright, bastards,' Bakugou said in defeat. 'Introduce her to everyone; just keep the grape midget away from her.'

'Who's the grape midget?'

After an awkward silence, Uraraka spoke up. 'Ehhhhh, it's a long story. But you see...'

As she began to rant about Mineta's antics, both boys couldn't help but glance at each other and shrug their shoulders. They had already figured out that if Camie wasn't a Shiketsu student, she would be a perfect fit for class 1A.


End file.
